No more lying/bahasa malaysia (transcript)
NOTE': This is the transcript for the episode '"no more lying/bahasa malaysia". Click the link if you wanted the episode's information. Sunny Bang Bang: Hi, friends! I wonder what Gugu and Yaya are doing today. [Captions slowly appear, first putting in ''"26th", then "No more", and lastly, "lying!".]'' Gugu: 26th story! Yaya: No more lying, no more lying! [Cut to outside 'Gugu's house. '''Yaya is playing with a ball, and she falls before getting up and chasing after it. Cut to inside, where Mrs. Gugu is holding a tray filled with food.]'' Mrs. Gugu: Gugu, it's snack time! Gugu: Woosh, woosh! Let's fly, fly! ['''Mrs. Gugu' puts the tray down.]'' Gugu: Yay! Pancakes! I love Pancakes! Looks yummy! Pancakes are yummy! Mrs. Gugu: Wait, Gugu, did you wash your hands? Gugu: for the tray before stopping Hands? Uh... uh... I-I... washed my hands mommy. So, can I have a pancake now? Mrs. Gugu: Then, why don't you show me your hands, Gugu? Gugu: Uh... here, mommy... ['''Gugu' shows his hands. They're covered in dirt.]'' Mrs. Gugu: annoyed Gugu, I can see that your hands are dirty. Go wash your hands, sweetheart. Gugu: dejected Okay, mommy... [Cut to black before cutting to '''Gugus room. '''Gugu' is playing with [[Oble|'Oble']].]'' Gugu: Woosh! Woosh! Fly! Fly! Let's fly, Oble! Fly! Fly! Woosh! ['''Gugu' spins and accidentally hits [[Cactus|'Cactus']], tumbling him down and breaking his flower pot.]'' Gugu: Wah?! Oh, no! ['''Gugu' walks up to the flower pot.]'' Gugu: It's.... broken... panics What should I do now? ['Mr. Gugu' walks in.] Mr. Gugu: Gugu, what's wrong? Oh? Oh no, the flower pot is broken! Gugu, did you do it? Gugu: worried Uh... um... uh... uh... uh... No! No! I didn't do it daddy! Mr. Gugu: Oh, I wonder who did it then... Gugu: Uh... uh... A-Actually, it was Oble! My Oble spaceship did it, daddy! Mr. Gugu: sigh Hmm... Gugu, everyone makes mistakes. When you make mistakes, the best thing you can do is be honest. Gugu, you shouldn't lie because you are scared to be scolded! Mrs. Gugu: offscreen Oh no! ['''Gugu' and Mr. Gugu look shocked. Transition to outside, where all of them are at their garden.]'' Mr. Gugu: What's wrong, honey? Mrs. Gugu: Someone ruined our garden! Mr. Gugu: Oh? Huh? Oh no! to the garden, which looks horrible. Mr. Gugu: It's so messy! Mrs. Gugu: Gugu, did you do it? Gugu: Ah? No! No, I didn't do it! I really didn't do it! Mrs. Gugu: Hm? Mr. Gugu: Son, you are not lying again, are you? Gugu: Aie? tears No, daddy! I am not lying! I really not lying! ['''Gugus parents look about ready to scold him when '''Yaya' walks in.]'' Yaya: Mr. and Mrs. Gugu, Gugu didn't do it. It was me. Mr. and Mrs. Gugu: Huh? Yaya: My ball rolled into the yard, so I came in to pick it up. Sorry, I didn't mean to do it... Mr. Gugu: Oh, I see Yaya. Thanks for being honest. Hm? It's okay. ['''Mrs. Gugu' walks up to a tearful Gugu.]'' Mrs. Gugu: Oh, Gugu, I am sorry for doubting you. I am so sorry. ['''Mr. Gugu' walks up to Gugu.]'' Mr. Gugu: I am sorry too, my son. Gugu: up Gugu feels much better that mommy and daddy trust me! Gugu is all happy now! Mrs. Gugu: Gugu, if you lie a lot, no one will be able to trust your words. So, if you make any mistakes, please be honest with mom and dad. No more lying, okay? Gugu: Okay, mommy! [Everyone laughs. '''Yaya' laughs too before giving a wink at the audience.]'' [Cut to the song, ''"[[Honest Boy|'Honest Boy']]"]'' Sunny Bang Bang: Gugu is now a good boy, who does not lie to his parents. ends Category:Transcripts